


the only exception

by odetodun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Some angst, mainly from remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetodun/pseuds/odetodun
Summary: Remus Lupin gets his Hogwarts letter at eleven and barely expects to make a friend, let alone three best friends and one whom he feels even deeper for.





	

When Remus Lupin got his Hogwarts letter at eleven, he never imagined to make friends. Scars littering his body, he seemed to repel people rather than attract them. So when the carriage door opened to reveal three young boys with mischievous grins, Remus had expected them to turn away as soon as they saw him. But the one with dark curly hair and blue grey eyes stuck his hand out enthusiastically and introduced himself as Sirius Black – “I’m not like the others” he had added – Remus was taken aback. The other two gave him warm smiles and also introduced themselves. The shaggy haired boy with round glasses was James Potter and the small blonde boy was Peter Pettigrew. If you would have told Remus that those three boys, whom would come to learn everything about him, would still be his best friends five years later he would have laughed in your face.  
But sixteen year old Remus got the Hogwarts Express for the sixth time, again accompanied by the same three people. Same mischievous smiles, although they had all aged well. Even Peter, despite getting a little podgy around the middle. Sirius grew thick dark curls that were often pulled back into a bun, a smirk to match his awfully put on bad boy persona. Remus watched him laugh at something James did, a familiar feeling creeping into his stomach. Another thing that Remus had found throughout his years at Hogwarts, was a sickening crush on his outrageously straight best friend.

*

The feast was magnificent as usual, Remus filling himself on the chocolate pudding before trailing after a singing Sirius as they wandered towards the Gryffindor common room. 

“Oh how good it is to be home” Sirius said, calling out the password to the fat lady. The common room was alight with people chatting about their holidays, reuniting after the few months away from the castle. Remus hated the holidays, he loved his parents but being away from this place and his friends made him ache all summer. Transformations were particularly bad when he didn’t have them around either. 

“Good evening Lily” James said and she looked up at him from where she sat with Dorcas, rolling her eyes and carrying on her previous conversation.

“Maybe next year Prongs” Sirius laughed loudly as they made their way up to their dormitory. Four beds littered the room, Remus took his usual one by the window, Sirius to his right and James in front. 

“What Muggle books have you got this year Moony?” Sirius asked, as he rifled through his case looking for something. He finally revealed two chocolate frogs, throwing one to Remus and ignoring the other two’s protests. 

“A Game of Thrones series, apparently it has dragons that are described as similar to ours. For once, the Muggles seem to get it wrong more often than not” Remus told him, taking a bite of his chocolate frog. Sirius always had a supply of chocolate for Remus, it made him feel better. Especially after a full moon. Sirius flopped down on his bed, chatting to James about Quidditch. Remus watched them both carefully, his stomach lurching at the wide smile that filled Sirius’ face. He always seemed most happy when he arrived at Hogwarts, Remus knew home wasn’t good for him. They finally bid each other goodnight around one, Remus actually being able to sleep with Sirius’ light snores next to him.

*

Everyone got quickly back into Hogwarts life, their homework mounting up as they reached their more advanced years. Lily was already stressing about NEWTS despite them not being for another two years. Sirius had rolled his eyes at this, telling her she was the brightest witch of her age and it was bloody silly of her to worry. She had promptly told him to bog off and leave her in peace. James’ pining after Lily hadn’t had any effect on the others friendship with her, Remus sometimes thought to himself that Lily secretly enjoyed James’ attention. But he would never say that aloud in fear of her hexing him and she would never admit that either.  
Sirius and James also got back into their mischief, especially with their head of house Professor McGonagall. She half expected most of what the pair did, she had known them for five years and knew their routine. Though this year, Sirius had taken to jokingly flirting with McGonagall, confessing his love every other lesson which usually had their Transfiguration class in fits of laughter. She spoke coolly to him, but Remus often couldn’t mistake the ghost of a smile on her face. 

“She definitely winked at me” Sirius said, taking a bite of his food. He ate like a dog, mind the pun, but Remus couldn’t help but watch fondly sometimes at how he captured others attentions by telling a simple story. Always having a way with people, there wasn’t usually a time Sirius wasn’t centre of attention. Much to the embarrassment of Remus who preferred to keep a low profile but couldn’t achieve that when he spent so much time around Sirius. 

“Oh do get your head out of a book for once Moony, I want to see your pretty face” Sirius teased, sending a blush creeping down Remus’ face. Lily smirked at him from across the table, he was tempted to stick up two fingers at her. 

“And stare at you instead, no thank you Pads” Remus teased, Sirius overdramatically faked being offended in response to this and everyone other than him rolled their eyes. McGonagall passed them on her way to the teachers table and Sirius called out for her, confessing his love in front of the Great Hall this time. She sighed, threatened to take off twenty points if he wasn’t quiet and reminded him she still had the authority to help dictate the Quidditch team. Sirius winked at her as she walked off and Remus watch as he pulled his hair back into a bun and turned to talk to James. His jawline stood out when his hair was pulled back, Remus could imagine planting soft kisses down his jaw and neck as he tangled his hand in the thick curls and – a few people jumped up at Remus accidentally knocked a goblet over with his book. With a quick swish of her wand, Lily had cleaned the mess then eyed Remus suspiciously.  
Lily had recently been prying into Remus’ clumsy habits and he was in not in any mind to tell her it was because he was always distracted by his best friend. Lily was smart though, it wouldn’t take her long to figure it out. 

“What was that about Moony?” James asked.

“Nothing, just tired I guess” Remus smiled at him, probably not convincing anyone. Least of all Sirius who watched him with careful eyes and a small frown. He couldn’t even use the full moon as an excuse, that wasn’t for another two weeks. They dropped it, but the careful glances from Sirius stayed all day.  
It was until the pair were alone in their dorm that Sirius ordered him to sit. 

“Now tell me what is wrong with you before I brew my own Truth potion right here” Sirius said. Remus sighed, he wasn’t going to tell Sirius the truth but Sirius had known him long enough he may see through the lie. 

“I had bad full moons in the summer, I’m just worried they’ll be similar now” Remus sighed. This was partially a lie, his transformations were always bad without his best friends around and Hogwarts accommodated especially for him whereas his parents didn’t fully know how to cope with it all. 

“Oh Moony, you should have said something. It’s okay, you’ll have us around again” Sirius said, rubbing his hand over Remus’ knee. Sirius had always been a very touchy person; he never really noticed how Remus’ breathing hitched every time they came into contact with each other.

“I know, can’t help but be worried when you’re a bloody werewolf though” Remus sighed, this was the truth. Sirius moved next to him, resting his head on Remus’ shoulder. 

“If you need anything Remus, I’m here” Sirius said, his tone full of care. Remus’ heart ached to pour everything out to him but that wasn’t ever going to happen. So Remus sat there, playing with the ring on Sirius’ middle finger, relishing in the fact he had a best friend like him.

*

Quidditch training for James and Sirius started as their first month of sixth year came to an end and the castle started to get colder. Remus and Peter usually sat in the stands, Remus reading as Peter watched in amazement as they zoomed around the pitch. Remus occasionally looked up to see Sirius showing off, twirling his bat around as he flew with no hands on his broom. Being an incredible Beater, Sirius often messed around during practice. Not that James approved, as Captain, he was very passionate about his team and they would argue over Sirius’ lack of effort.  
Their first Quidditch match was against Hufflepuff, Sirius claiming this was the easiest win they’d ever make. That they did, James helping by catching the snitch within the first fifteen minutes. As much as Remus loved to see his friends happy, a Quidditch win usually meant an all night Gryffindor party that Sirius was bound to sneak Firebolt Whiskey into. Remus successfully managed to avoid the first half an hour of the party, going up to the owlery to send his parents a brief letter.  
But he couldn’t avoid it forever and he was engulfed in a very clingy hug from Sirius as soon as he entered the common room. 

“There’s my Moony woony I missed you” Sirius cooed, he was already drunk. James didn’t look much better, he was red faced and chatting to Lily – whose face just told Remus that James probably wasn’t talking much sense. Peter was giggling at how drunk Sirius pranced around the room and eventually settled down next to a beautiful blonde seventh year who Remus couldn’t remember the name of. Remus was about to try and mingle into the party when he was Sirius kiss the girl, her hands tangled in his curls like Remus had imagined so often. He pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth and ducked out of view as much as a six foot boy could, just so he could make it to the dorm stairs without talking to anyone. This was unsuccessful, he caught Lily’s eye just as he reached the bottom. She watched him, and then her gaze flickered across the room towards Sirius. Remus shook his head at her, disappearing in his dormitory to attempt to sleep.  
Remus woke early the next morning, stepping past anyone who had drunkenly passed out in the common room. He surveyed the place, spotting Sirius asleep on the sofa. The blonde draped over him. Remus left the room quickly, not really knowing where he headed. He needed some air, climbing tower steps rapidly he finally found himself at the top of the Astrology Tower. The view from here always took Remus’ breath away no matter how many times he saw it. The large glistened in the light morning sun, the trees starting to go all various shades of beautiful orange and the looming castle looking bright in the dawn. 

“Thought I might find you here” he heard a familiar voice say. Lily took a seat next to him, taking two cups out of her robe and filled them with tea with a wave of her wand. They sat in a comfortable silence for a minute, Remus sipping his tea. Lily and Sirius were the only two people he liked to share this space with but Sirius didn’t come up as often as Lily did. 

“I will never intrude on your business Remus, so tell me if I’m being too much,” she started and Remus knew what was coming next, “it’s okay y’know, to feel the way you do about him”. Remus sighed, abandoning his tea. 

“It doesn’t feel it Lily, it really bloody doesn’t” he said, as she put her arm around his shoulders. She comforted him, until the sun started to rise a bit more and Remus felt that maybe a little bit of the weight he had carried for five years was starting to disappear. They returned to the common room, to find Sirius still asleep but a groggy James appeared as they started to tidy away. James went to sit on the sofa and before Remus could register there were loud shouts from across the room. 

“Get your bloody great arse off me Prongs” Sirius called out, rising from his position. His hair was dishevelled and there was a clear as day love bite on his neck. He still looked gorgeous Remus thought to himself. Shut up, the other half argued. 

*  
The first part of the year passed by quicker than Remus expected; soon Christmas Holidays were just a day away. Not that this meant much to him as he stayed every holiday, as did Sirius due to his family being the most awful people Remus had ever heard of. Peter and James were going home so this was going to be a long two weeks of just the pair of them. 

“It’s going to be quiet around here without you both” Sirius pouted. 

“You’ll have Moony and we’ll write, I’m sending you both Christmas presents anyway” James said, a smile that reassured Sirius. They all fell asleep early that night, not eager to wake for the goodbyes in the morning. The common room was remotely empty, except for a certain ginger haired witch who sat huddled by the fire with a book. 

“Good afternoon, everyone gone?” she asked, not even looking up from her book. Sirius sighed loudly, throwing himself on the sofa. 

“Yes, my partner in crime is gone” he wailed and Lily rolled her eyes. 

“At least I have my Moony to keep me company in these troublesome times” Sirius said, pulling Remus’ hands to make him join him on the sofa. Sirius only did this to cuddle up to Remus’ and close his eyes, presumably for a nap. Lily stood up and handed Remus a book when Sirius had nodded off, shooting him an apologetic glance. Sirius didn’t wake until Remus shook him awake for supper, he was still clingy and wouldn’t stop touching Remus all night. Remus just hoped Sirius couldn’t notice how tense he got whenever Sirius got that little bit too close.  
For years Remus had been able to keep how he felt under control, but recently his emotions over took him and everything Sirius did set him on edge. He worried every second he’d let something slip, or Sirius would notice a change in behaviour that Remus couldn’t help. This was completely frustrating, especially when Sirius suggested he stay in Remus bed that night because he was sad and needed the company. 

“I’m sure there’s a beautiful girl somewhere who’d be very willing to share a bed with you” Remus sighed but he wanted to take it back when Sirius’ expression turned rather bitter. 

“Fine, I’ll go and find a pretty girl” he snapped, turning and stalking out of the dormitory; the door slammed loudly as he left. Remus let out an angry shout; he hadn’t meant to piss Sirius off. He sat up for awhile, before checking the clock and deciding Sirius wasn’t coming back and he may as well go to bed.  
Sirius wasn’t in bed when Remus woke, his bed was completely unslept in. Remus got changed and made his way to breakfast, where he found Lily with a copy of the Daily Prophet and toast. She smiled at him, but her expression changed when she saw him. Remus knew he looked how he felt, grumpy, tired and missing his clingy best friend. As if on cue, Sirius appeared through the doors to the Great Hall, a mousy haired girl on his arm and a smug smile of his face. 

“You look like someone just spat in your cereal, smile” Lily told him as Sirius approached them. Remus just diverted his attention away, knuckles going white from how tightly he was gripping his spoon. Usually Remus just felt upset when Sirius had girls attached to him but this time he was angered and extremely irritable. 

“Can you pass the jug of pumpkin juice Remus” Sirius said, dragging out Remus’ name because he never called him that. 

“You’re magic, get it yourself” Remus said, grabbing his book and fleeing the Great Hall in time for an angered yelp to escape his lips. He decided maybe a trip to the library could calm him, he could study in peace and away from Sirius. Christmas was a few days away, he really needed to sort this out. He wasn’t going to be at Sirius’ throat on Christmas Day.  
It wasn’t until darkness crept around the castle that Remus realised he had been in the library all day and he needed to return back to his dorm. Upon arrival he noticed the place empty again and he wanted to see if Sirius was in his usual place or with that pretty Ravenclaw from earlier. Sure enough, Sirius sat at the large table in the kitchens, chatting away to the house elves. He turned at the arrival of Remus and lowered his head. 

“I’m sorry for snapping” Remus said, the house elves greeted him before leaving them both with the leftover pie Sirius was eating. 

“You should be,” Sirius huffed and looked at Remus properly, “I’m sorry for making you snap. I um, didn’t really think”. Remus wasn’t entirely sure why Sirius was apologising, had he started to guess something? Remus hoped not. 

“Let’s go to bed, you can get in mine tonight if you so please” Remus said, despite the nerves rocketing around in his stomach. Sirius let a warm smile spill onto his face, then followed Remus up to the common room. 

*  
Christmas passed and Remus and Sirius were reunited with James and Peter again, Sirius and James getting up to trouble as soon as possible. The feast welcoming everyone back consisted of enchanted cutlery that shook on the tables and echoed the hall with an awful rattling. 

“Sirius Black, James Potter. Detention!” McGonagall shouted across the hall, after a wave of Dumbledore’s wand calmed the cutlery. 

“But Minerva my love” Sirius called back, Remus hid his head in pure embarrassment. Dumbledore’s mouth had quirked up into a small amused smile, though he tried impressively hard to suppress it. Dinner was finally served and the Marauders all ate together, they all hated being away from each other. In addition, Remus’ next full moon was a few days away and his strength was deteriorating. Sirius kept his mood up by chocolate and tea as best as possible, but the day of the full moon was always the worst. He made his way down the Whomping Willow, closely followed by Padfoot who nudged his hand with his snout and kept giving it soft licks. Prongs and Wormtail followed and then the horrific night they repeated each month started again.  
Remus woke in the hospital wing, his arms sporting fresh new bandages and Sirius asleep next to his bed. As Remus stirred so did Sirius, tired eyes watching his best friend with care. Two chocolate bars sat on the table next to him and Sirius handed one to him. Then Remus noticed the cut on Sirius’ face and he let out a whine. 

“I did that?” Remus said, reaching out to touch Sirius cheek but recoiling his hand as quickly as Sirius nodded. 

“A mistake though Moony, I got in the way” Sirius attempted to reassure him. This wasn’t the first time he had hurt one of them, it was mostly Sirius because Padfoot was the only one who got close when the werewolf got angry. 

“I can’t- you shouldn’t-“ Remus couldn’t finish. 

“You’re not going to convince me to stop coming with you so stop. Now eat that chocolate and rest, Prongs and Wormtail will be here soon” Sirius told him, resting his hand on Remus’.

Classes were okay for Remus, he still hated History of Magic but that definitely wasn’t going to change. Sirius still cheated in Potions for him ninety percent of the time, under the disgusted eye of Snape. Everything was good, until the day of the Gryffindor-Slytherin match. Gryffindor won, but only by scraping through with a Snitch catch after an hour of playing. But this meant another party and this time Lily had cornered Remus and was dragging him into the girls dormitory. They were lucky it was empty.

“You aren’t wearing that” she sighed, standing back and examining him. Remus felt rather awkward under narrow stares and then let out a gasp as she waved her wand at him and new clothes literally appeared on his body. Tight dark blue jeans made his legs look even longer, Remus wasn’t sure if that was even a good thing. He was also wearing brown shoes and a black shirt, he didn’t look awful. Lily even brushed his messy hair out ofhis face and styled it slightly. 

“There we go, I’m like your fairy godmother” she giggled and then proceeded to lead Remus out of the dorm and into the party which now sounded in full swing. Butterbeer, other liquid’s Remus knew were alcoholic and snacks filled the table. He found his friends in the middle of the room, all with huge happy smiles that usually came after a Quidditch match. Remus stopped for a second to admire how Sirius looked from here, he was wearing tight ripped jeans with a tattered band t shirt. His hair in bun at the nape of his neck and Remus swore he was wearing eyeliner. He got closer to his friends and Sirius turned at his presence. Something froze Sirius, his eyes trailing down Remus then snapping back up within millisecond.

“You okay Pads?” Peter asked and the cocky smirk returned to Sirius’ face. 

“New clothes?” Sirius asked, a weird tone to his voice Remus didn’t recognise. 

“Lily’s to blame” he smiled, he knew a blush would be creeping up his neck. The Ravenclaw girl that had appeared over Christmas walked over to them, greeting Sirius and ignoring the others. The party went on until late, Lily physically dragged Remus up to dance at one point and didn’t even complain when James joined them. Remus finally slipped away and leaned against a wall, eyes immediately finding Sirius who had his tongue down the girls throat. But his eyes were locked on Remus. Blue-grey irises watched him as he kissed the Ravenclaw. Remus felt himself aching, he had to get out of there now. Sirius had been staring him down, there was no arguing that. Remus dragged his hands through his hair, letting out a small whimper as he realised his crotch had gotten very uncomfortable in the tight jeans. 

“Remus”.  
Remus whipped around at his voice, eyes meeting Sirius’ again. He cornered him, the heavy scent of aftershave and alcohol filling Remus’ space. 

“God, you look so good tonight” Sirius whispered, then he pulled his bottom lip in and raked his eyes up Remus’ body. 

“Don’t do this,” Remus said quietly, his voice quivering, “it’s not fair”. Remus looked away from Sirius, he couldn’t do this. Sirius was drunk, he’d regret this all in the morning and Remus wasn’t prepared to deal with that. He pushed past Sirius, who was watching him with an expression Remus couldn’t read. 

“You don’t want this, go to bed. You’ll thank me in the morning” Remus said and then he left the dorm and the common room in a hurry.  
He spent the entire night in the Astronomy Tower, watching the sun rise on the lake. Remus gave himself time to think, he was in love with Sirius. The kind of love that shook his bones and made his stomach ache involuntarily. Remus loved the way Sirius tucked his hair behind his ear as he worked hard on a Potion, or how his tongue poked out as he tended to his Broomstick. Remus liked Sirius’ proper laugh, that slightly resembled a bark and gave a flash of white teeth. He loved the way Sirius’ had to leave the tea bag in for the right amount of time, or how he always cut his toast in triangles, or how he liked to put the butter on over the jam to give it a different taste. Remus loved the way Sirius cared with his whole heart, never preserving any of himself and allowing Remus to see him for him. Remus loved his best friend of five and a half years and it was slowly killing him. 

“I haven’t been up here for a long time” Sirius said quietly, he took a seat to Remus’ right. 

“I saw your bed wasn’t slept in, have you been here all night?” Sirius asked and Remus nodded slowly. He was still wearing yesterdays clothes, paired with his thick winter cloak. 

“I know what I did last night” Sirius said, Remus finally turning to meet Sirius’ eyes. 

“I also remember you saying, ‘it wasn’t fair’”, what did you mean?” Sirius asked, Remus let out an exhausted sigh. 

“I-I can’t help but feel a certain way about you Pads” Remus admitted. The silence was thick, Remus couldn’t look at him. Then he felt a warm hand cup his cheek and turn his face. 

“You said I didn’t want it” Sirius said, his voice low and gentle. Remus’ eyes flickered to Sirius’ lips then back up to those blue-grey eyes full of sincerity and care. 

“And?” Remus questioned in a whisper. Sirius didn’t reply, instead his pressed his lips softly against Remus’. A involuntary sigh of relief left Remus and he felt Sirius smile into the kiss. 

“Did you just sigh?” Sirius chuckled. 

“Of course you sod, I’ve been waiting five years for this” Remus laughed back, resting his forehead on Sirius’.

“Bloody Christ Moony, five sodding years? I’ve barely been able to cope for two” Sirius said. 

“Patience of a monk, now kiss me again” Remus said and he pushed their lips together more forcefully this time. Remus tangled his hands in the thick curls and Sirius scooted forward, almost sitting in Remus’ lap. Sirius’ tongue got entrance and Remus moaned loudly. Now Sirius was literally straddling Remus, Remus’ hands on his lower back as they parted for air for a second. 

“God, I’ve imagined this for so long” Sirius said, his tone seductive. Remus crashed their lips together again, his hands slipping underneath Sirius’ t shirt and roaming his back. 

“We’re all going down for break- oh bloody hell. Peter back up!” Remus heard James and Sirius let out a loud bark of laughter. 

“We best get to breakfast” Sirius giggled, eyeing Remus. 

“Are you- are you sure you want this?” Remus asked and Sirius’ face softened. 

“Oh Remus you idiot, I’m in love with you” Sirius announced and Remus planted another kiss on Sirius as reply before they headed towards were James and Peter were waiting. 

“Who told who first?” James asked and Sirius pointed to Remus. 

“Oh bloody hell!” James said and Peter grinned. 

“You owe me five Galloens” Peter said and James stuck two fingers up at him. They headed to breakfast and joined the rest of Gryffindor on the beautiful Sunday morning. Sirius was so used to being centre of attention and today was no different. About half way through breakfast Sirius stopped his conversation with James to give Remus a soft kiss. Of course, Remus went an awful shade of beetroot red. Lily made the whole thing even more of a spectacle, setting confetti from her wand on them. The Gryffindor table laughed, some gave them exasperated ‘finally’s’ and there was congratulations from their peers. Remus even looked up at the teachers table, where McGonagall had an unmistakable grin on her face. Remus turned to face Sirius again, who flashed him a wide smile and rested his head on his shoulder. He really did love Sirius Black and he wasn’t too bothered who found out.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first wolfstar fic im sorry if its disappointing!! i actually very much enjoyed writing this. comments n kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
